


Second Impressions

by Astronut



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronut/pseuds/Astronut
Summary: Old Rogues meet new Rogues and find out that it's a small galaxy after all.Based on the X-Wing: Family Ties comic and set after X-Wing: Bacta War.  Fits with my X-Wing: Dissolution





	Second Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost without permission.

Second Impressions

Flimsy curls and large, hand painted banners decorated the mess of Silvante base. The long mess tables had been pushed to the wall to create a makeshift dance floor, one having been commandeered for a heaping buffet and bar. Although the buffet was quickly disappearing, no one was dancing. Instead, the music had been softened and could now barely be heard over the din of conversation, as old Rogues and new mingled on the now defunct dance floor and conversed. 

Corran winced slightly as he brought his cold glass of Whyren’s Reserve to his throbbing temple. _One party was enough. This is getting ridiculous_. The base had insisted on throwing the Rogues a party after their victorious homecoming from the Battle of Thyferra. Retired Rogues as well as the ‘ersatz’ Rogues had been invited to party with the current squadron, making for a plethora of photo ops for the politicians present. Unfortunately, this came only a day after Corran’s public wedding ceremony. _Why did we have to have two weddings? As if Booster wasn’t annoyed enough after the first one_. 

“And here I thought Rogues never tired of celebrating.” Corran looked up to see Tycho Celchu approach, his normally stony features softened in amusement. 

“If I had to choose between a day in the _Lusankya_ under Isard’s tender care or another massive, politically induced party, I’m not sure which I would choose,” Corran said. Tycho sat down next to him, watching the other Rogues talk and mime great battles, their arms swooping through the air, as others laughed and enjoyed their drinks. 

“I would definitely prefer the company of my friends, no matter how grating they can sometimes be.” Before Corran could respond, a third person seated herself closely to his left side. Iella’s face was drawn, and her eyes flashed as she glared towards the crowed dance floor. 

“How are you holding up?” Corran inquired, wondering if this was more Diric induced distress or something else. 

“He won’t leave me alone,” she exclaimed tersely. “Kriff, here he comes again.” She leaned closer to his side as a man threaded his way through the crowd towards the small group. 

He had the short stature of a pilot, but was still at least a head taller than Corran. His shoulders were fairly broad, his merry face was chiseled, and he seemed to be a few years younger. Swaggering to a stop before Iella, he gave her a broad grin. “A beautiful lady like yourself shouldn’t be hiding over here with the party poopers. Come on, we’ll do a little dance I learned on Endor and have some real fun.” 

Iella recoiled from his offered hand as if it were a poisonous nark snake. “I’d rather kiss a space slug.” 

The man turned to Tycho. “You should introduce me to your firebrand of a friend. And perhaps put in a good word for me?” he pleaded, his lip extending in a pout; hands outstretched and folded in a manner of begging. 

Tycho snorted. “You don’t need my help to get slapped.” 

“Surely the lady wouldn’t slap a face as handsome as mine.” He winked at Iella. 

Corran’s hackles rose. Setting his glass on the table behind him, he stood, glaring up at the man. “The lady does not desire your company. I suggest you leave now.” 

“Hey Tycho, where did you pick up the little guard nek? I didn’t think they had pet stores in prison.” The man’s grin remained firmly in place as he gazed down at Corran, seemingly amused by Corran’s implied threat. 

“No, the spa takes up too much room. Speaking of guard neks, where’s Hobbie? Shouldn’t he be holding your leash?” Corran shot a glare back towards Tycho. _Why is he playing along with this idiot? _

The man waved his hand haphazardly. “Oh he’s around somewhere. I think he and Will and some Twi’lek were comparing Bacta baths. I’ve been on my best behavior as not to corrupt the new kiddies. I deserve a night off.” 

“That’s not true,” a mournful voice broke in. A sandy-haired, long faced man approached the small group. “He’s been corrupting the new recruits and foisting off his paperwork onto me. And without the boss around, I have to keep him out of trouble. I’m the one who needs a night off.” The man plunked down on the bench next to Tycho. _This guy looks like he should work a morgue. Does he ever smile_? 

“Rogue Squadron thanks you for your sacrifice, Hobbie.” Tycho raised his glass in salute. “We would have never been able to put together a new squadron and take two major planets with Wes around.” As Corran looked down at the new comer, Hobbie, a dim light in his memory tried to turn on. 

“Hey, I resent that statement. Rogue Squadron is clearly not performing up to its usual standards without my commanding presence.” The merry-faced man, Wes, struck a dashing pose, causing Corran’s frown to deepen.

Hobbie studied Corran, and then turned to Iella. He stared at her long enough that Corran had to fight the urge to slug the man, before finally turning back to Wes. “Wes, I do believe you owe me fifty credits.”

“What for? I won that bet about the Bothans.” 

“That bet we made back on Corellia. Corsec,” he said, thumb indicating Corran. Confusion finally wiped the merry grin off Wes’ face, and Corran was sure he wore an identical expression. _Why do I get the feeling I should remember these guys?_

A voice next to him finally jerked him from his thoughts. “Bugbite,” Iella exclaimed softly. Hobbie groaned and collapsed further against the table. 

Tycho handed Hobbie his drink half empty drink, which quickly disappeared. “Small galaxy?” 

Hobbie moaned. “You have no idea. Wes, you’d better pay up. I’m going to need those credits to drown my sorrows.” 

Iella was studying the crowd. “If the two of you are here, where’s your friend? I wouldn’t mind talking to her again.” 

“She died a few years back,” Hobbie said quietly. 

Abruptly, it clicked. “She forget an X-Wing is for flying and try to hit someone with it?” _Sithspit. Not these guys again._

Tycho looked at his hands. “No, took a turbolaser while flying my wing.”

_Ouch. _He turned towards Wes, prodding him in the sternum with an outstretched finger. “I use to have nightmares of a whole planet full of people like her invading Corellia thanks to you.”

“My pleasure. I’d thank you for shaving those TIEs off our collective sixes, but then you might feel welcome.” 

Corran resumed his seat and downed his drink. “I knew you were Rebels, but Rogues?” He shuddered. “What was Wedge thinking?”

“Actually, Wes was Captain Dreis’ mistake. Hobbie was the fault of Luke here, but I’ll take the blame for Plourr.” The newly arrived Wedge glared at Wes. “At least she never put itching pollen in my dress uniform.” Luke Skywalker and a man Corran had never met before accompanied Wedge. 

The unfamiliar dark haired man spoke up. “Don’t forget that time he put Taanabian Hotblast Peppers in the squadron caf.” 

Luke snorted. “Will, I’m just remembering the time he and his crazy droid tried to make mynock food out of my starfighter. With me in it.” 

“And then he asks to return to the squadron. What do you think, Corran?” Wedge asked. 

He blinked. _What do I know about this guy? Just that he’s annoying, a good shot with a blaster, and is scared of children with dirty diapers._ “I don’t know, sir. I’d have to see how long it takes to blast him in the sims. He might serve the squadron well as vape bait.”

“You’re going to be the vape bait, once pilots number three,” he gestured to himself, “and four,” he indicated Hobbie, “get back in the squad.” 

“If Tycho is two and Wedge is one, what does that make me?” Luke asked Wes.

“A Jedi.” 

“I don’t know Wes, it might be worth letting you back in just to watch you and Horn in the sims,” Wedge said with a grin. 

“Actually, Wedge. I have another assignment for Wes here,” Luke interjected. 

“Really?” Wes shot the Jedi a wary look. 

“Oh, yes. I need your targeting skills.” 

“Oh?” Wes perked up. 

“Yes, I’ve been trying to train with my lightsaber, but the remotes just aren’t cutting it anymore. Think of it this way, you get to have fun shooting deadly blaster blots at me.” He placed his hand on Wes’ shoulder, steering him away from the group. 

“But don’t you just deflect the shots back?” Worry laced Wes’ voice. 

“Aye, there’s the rub.” Luke’s mechanical hand maintained a tight grip on Wes’ shoulder as Wes struggled valiantly to escape his clutches. 

Wedge chuckled as they departed. “Well, that should keep Wes inline for a few days. How are you doing Hobbie?” 

“Wondering how easy it would be to make myself invisible.” He was still slouched against the table. 

“Considering our only trained Jedi just left, not that easy. Why?” 

“I think he’s trying to avoid Corran and me telling embarrassing stories about his little vacation on Corellia,” Iella remarked, smiling at Wedge. 

“You met on Corellia?” He turned to Tycho. “Did you know about this?” 

Tycho nodded. “There are notes in Corran’s file about the Fel extraction. You usually don’t believe Wes and Hobbie’s predictions have merit, so I didn’t bring it up. Plourr’s report was surprisingly glowing. I figured it was from the adrenaline rush. She really enjoyed her vacation.” 

“She certainly did,” Corran spoke up. “She was bashing the bad guys with a blaster instead of shooting them. So what was this bet?” He asked Hobbie.

“I said that we should recruit you. Wes said you were too straight of an arrow to be a Rogue.” 

“And Plourr?” Wedge asked. 

“’Not in her lifetime’” 

Tycho chuckled. “So you didn’t even win the bet. She did.” 

Hobbie moaned. He looked at Iella, a glimmer of hope taking hold of his miserable features. “Hey, you never told me if you had a sister.” 

“Sorry, flyboy. I’m an only child. Care for a dance, Wedge?” She fled, taking Wedge’s arm and dragging him away from his pilots. Tycho and Will were already in deep discussion about some long forgotten battle. And Corran was left with Hobbie. 

“So how’s that bugbite healing?” 

_The End_


End file.
